forgiven or lost forever
by nerd.spy.vamps.yudith
Summary: Cammie ran away a few weeks ago again, but this time her friends aren't so understanding as they were the first time she ran away. Their friendship is tested but would they forgive each other beefore its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This story was something i told of on the spot coz i dont know how to continue my other story. i hope this is okay and that you like it. i dont know if it is a one shot of a story so review and tell me please.**

**So basically before this little ran away a few weeks ago again, but this time her friends aren't so understanding as they were the first time she ran away. Their friendship broke but would they forgive each other.**

* * *

So right now I am sitting in my room by myself, since I have no friends anymore. My sisters are still mad for leaving them, the guys talk to me from time to time and tell me how they are doing. Zach on the other hand well….. what can I say. I ran away with him this time and we got caught. The guys forgave him and ever since he is the one supporting me.

The same scene keeps playing in my mind everyday. The day my friends left me. 3 weeks 2hours and 43 seconds ago…

_Flashback_

_Zach and I just came back from Peru. We both ran away looking for more answers from the Cavan and our parents. After I told him the truth of what happened on my last little expose, he told me it was necessary to do this and I agreed with him. We made one slip up and the gang found us._

_It was time for zach and I to go to the dining room. We sat with the gang, but something was different. That's when all hell was let loose._

_"well well guess who decided to show." Macey glared_

_"um yea sorry for leaving again guys, I had to…." Before I could finish bex said_

_"cammie we don't want your apology. You left us AGAIN!"_

_my anger was starting to boil_

_"I had to do some personal stuff." I shot back_

_"PERSONAL! WE ARE YOUR SISTERS AND WE PROMISED TO STAY TOGETHER. HOW COULD YOU?" bex shouted_

_that got me mad. I couldn't do this anymore._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? I am not sorry. I am so sick of people trying to capture me, which means putting you guys in danger." I grabbed the plate and threw it across the room. The room was silent now. All eyes on me and bex glaring at each other._

_"we're spies cams. We are put in danger EVERY SINGLE DAY! You should have just told us the truth" macey shouted. Joining bex._

_"oh you want the truth. Ill give you the truth." Before I could continue zach interrupted me._

_"Gallagher girl do really want to do this now?" he asked looking at all the Gallagher girls, blackthorne boys and the teachers on the podium watching us._

_"you know what! We are tired of your excuses. You don't have to explain anything to us anymore."_

_I knew the double meaning of that. We aren't friends anymore. I couldn't take it so I ran away on the verge of tears. Waiting to go into a passageway before bawling my eyes out._

_Flashback._

They sill wouldn't talk to me so I decided to write a letter explaining everything that happened when I left. Especially when I was caught by the circle of cavan. All the painful memories came back….and my stomach twisted. I hope they find it before they come back for me.

**review and tell me what you think. one shot or story. i know its super short but i have no idea how to expand it. i just typed it up as soon as i thought of it.  
**

**~yudith  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n**

**i wanna say thank you very muchly to for helping me out with this plot. and i give you all the recognisation for making this plot. helping it from being a one-shot to a full blown story. i hope you like this chapter. please please read and review! i would love your thoughts. my interent connection was down and is still down but i had to post this chapter so i am at my cousins house posting it.**

**

* * *

**

I finally finished writing the letter for the girls 2 days ago and still haven't got the courage to give it to them. My mind has been debating if they should know the truth or not.

Yes they should. They have a right to know

_Well why don't you put it on there bed then_

Maybe it isn't the best idea I thought t myself walking away.

_No! you know they should know the truth! Your just a coward and wont give a piece of paper._

I am not a coward.

Wait why am I talking to my self.

_Coz you know I am right._

I sighed and got up. I went to Liz's bed and placed the letter on her pillow. She is the smart one and will be back soon to read it. I didn't want to be here when she does.

I walked out of the door and started mindlessly walking around the school. Before I knew it I was at the pigeon area where zach and I meet after school one day. I sat down on the floor and started thinking. Thinking about everything.

"hey Gallagher girl. What are you doing here?" I jumped

"well hello to you too. Nothing just thinking." He walked over and came to sit with me.

"you know too much thinking can make you head explode." I laughed. Trust him to make me laugh.

"and how would you know?"

"well I think too much and my head almost explodes" he smirked. I almost melted right then. Who am I kidding? I definitely melted.

"what might you be thinking about huh blackthorne boy."

He turned and looked at me with all kinds of seriousness and said

"you. Cammie you're my everything. You're the reason I wake up in the morning. You're the reason I even bother living. Cammie I love you with all my heart and more."

A tear slipped out and zach wiped it away.

"don't be sad Gallagher girl."

"oh no zach. I'm not sad. You just made me the happiest person alive." I hugged him tight and whispered

"I love you too with all my heart."

We pulled apart and he had a black box in his hand. Omg was going through my mind.

"cammie I want to be there with all the time even when i'm not. So I want to give you this ring."

He opened the box revealing a gold ring engraving on it saying ' _I love you_'. He slipped it on my middle finger and kissed me. I eagerly kissed him back before we were interrupted.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked over and saw Liz, Macey and Bex standing in front of the door.

"uhh cammie can we talk to you please?" Liz asked and how could I refuse. I had to get this over and done with.

"sure guys come on in."

"we were thinking of talking to you alone cammie." Bex said looking at zach

"its alright zach. You can go. I can handle this." He just nodded and gave me a quick kiss and left. I signaled them to sit in front of me making a circle.

"okay so what up?" trying to get out of this awkward silence.

"umm well we got your letter and well we thought we should talk to you about it." liz started

"is it true cammie? What you wrote? Did they really kidnap us and torture us to get information from you?" bex whispered

"yes they did. When I ran away I had to make sure I didn't slipped up once. I was doing soo well before this woman needed my help. She asked me what her name was and I said cammie because I couldn't lie to her. I must have had tails coz the next thing I knew I was being attacked. They brought me to one of their bases and tortured me for days on end." Stopping trying to hold back the memories and tear.

" they told me that if I didn't tell them the information they wanted they would torture poor little liz and torture you for fun as well. I thought you girls were safe because you were in Gallagher, but I was wrong. They came back that day with you guys bruised and battered. They put a blindfold and tied your hand together. They started torturing macey and I couldn't do anything about it. so I told them everything I knew. They keep asking for a journal but I didn't know what it was, so they keeped on hitting you. They finally gave up and left. I saw them use some sort of gel to heal all your wounds and gave you a special tea like we have to erase what happened that day."

"what happened after that? Did you escape or did you make a deal with them?" macey asked

"they left me in my cell without food and water for 4 days. This man in my next cell gave me a key and told me to hide and run. I tried getting him out but the guards were coming and I wasn't well enough to fight so I ran."

"so whats this journal they want?"

"I have no idea. All they said was that it belongs to a traitor in the organization and contains all their secrets. They thought my dad had it and gave it to me."

"oh cammie I am so so so so

but before she could finish a helicopter was approaching and fast.

"everyone run!" bex shouted

we started running but didn't get very far I hear a loud bang and my world was turned to blackness.

**R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**

**ahh please dont kill me. it took me forever to type this. so many ideas and i just couldnt choose. well 12th time lucky ? maybe. well enjoy**

**disclaimer: i dont know anything :)**

**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**  
**

Uhh my head is about to explode! I looked around… there was no windows, it is incredibly dark, it smells like blood, all the walls are made of steel and there sitting in the middle is a chair connected to some wires. This must be a part of a torture room. I couldn't get up with my legs and arms tied up. I got shot on my right leg but it was tied up, so for now it is ok. Suddenly I heard shuffling, I tensed.

"who's there?" I asked. I strained my eyes trying to look at the person on the other side of the room. I looked at him, he had brown hair, blue eyes and really bad facial hair, but underneath that he looks really well built. He was a tad skinner probably because the didn't feed him.

He looked up at me and his eyes widened in shock. In my gut I think I know who this man is but I couldn't put a name to his face.

"Cammie? Cam bear is that you?" the man said.

Oh no it cant be. Only dad called me that but he is dead. This cant be happening Mrs Goode said she killed him and that he was buried in the ground. I must be hallucinating.

"Umm d-d-dad is that you? Can it really be you? She told me you died and that she killed you" I whispered looking at him hoping he can hear.

"cams what are you doing here? Your supposed to be safe with your mum and Joe." Looking at me with worried eyes.

"well dad there is a lot of things you missed over the years."I laughed.

"you have grown cams. You look exactly like you mother. So beautiful. So whats been happening Cammie bear? How is your mother?" he asked.

"okay dad let me start from the beginning."

"we have at least another 8 hours before they come and check up on us."

We spent the rest of time we had talking bout whats been happening in my life. Josh, running away, mum, he circle of cavan and even zach.

Bex POV

Argh I hate myself. We were just talking to cammie and then we heard a helicopter coming so we ran for it. we didn't even make it to the door before they shot her on the leg drugged her and dragged her away. People started to come down on ropes and we did what we do best, WE FOUGHT AND WE FOUGHT HARD. But they all just kept coming back. Once the helicopter was 10 metres away they retreated back. We ran inside and found zach. We told him what happen while running to you and you could tell he looks pained for his loss. And now we are here doing absolutely nothing. Argh I could kill myself for what happened.

"REBECCA BAXTER YOU WILL NOT KILL YOURSELF FOR WHAT HAPPENED! AND IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. It was all of our. We should've been there for her." Macey said sounding tired.

I realised that I was talking aloud and everyone heard what I just said.

"WHAT why are u going to kill yourself. You will not do that.. I cant bear to lose you bex." grant, jonas and nick came through the door.

"its okay grant. I'm not gonna kill myself. I was just thinking about what happened." I sighed putting my head in my hands.

I felt grant come over and sit next to me soothing me with calming words. I relaxed and looked around. Mr Solomon and Mrs Morgan were on the phone talking quietly and quickly, too fast to lip read. Jonas and Liz were quiet too, they haven't said a single word since have been here, but I could see the determination in their faces to find cammie. They were typing furiously. Macey and Nick were just huddled together, macey on the verge of tears but refused to let go. Zach… oh zach I feel sorry for him. He loves Cammie and now she is gone… suddenly he stood up.

"what are we going to do? We cant just sit here doing nothing. We need to go search for her before something bad happens." He visibly shuddered.

"I agree with zach here we need to go now before they decide to move her or something worse" I whispered still not able to find my voice yet.

"okay so did anyone put a tracker on her or anything we can use to find her." Nick spoke for the first time.

We all shook our heads.

"I gave her a ring, but before I could tell her how to activate the tracker you guys interrupted us." Zack said

"well I can help you guys with that. I was afraid that something like this would happen. So I put a small edible tracker in her food one time, which can be remotely activated if I give you a password." Mrs morgan said

"so what are we waiting for? Whats the password mrs morgan?" jonas shouted we all looked him confused at his little outburst.

"what? Cammie is like my little sister I have never had and I care for her." We all nodded.

"okay jonas. Its camsbear." Jonas started typing and trying to activate the tracker. I had my fingers crossed.

"uhmm why is the password camsbear mrs morgan?" macey asked. My stomach churned. Cammie told me the story of her dad one time. Before she could speak I cut her off.

"its what her dad used to call her." I whispered.

"WE GOT IT!" Liz shouted. We rushed over to her computer and stared with wide eyes. Oh no it cant be.

"she is in blackthorne?" macey whispered talking for the first time.

"okay ladies and gentlemen. We have found Ms Morgan so its time to come up with a plan. Everyone grab weapons and comms units and meet at the front in 2 minutes." Mr solomon ordered. We were all still glued to the screen not believing that she was in blackthorne, which is in Arizona!

"NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" HE SHOUTED.

We ran out side and got all our stuff, weapons, comms and a new change of clothes. Liz and Jonas gave us some gear. An iphone with lasers, trackers, code breakers and a few other things. We all got into the car and drove to the airport. The ride was silent. All I was thinking was… please hang on cammie we will be there soon please hang on.

**okay well do u like it? or hate it? please review!  
**

**i also recommend reading Undercover by loveliveLOL . it is an amazing story! and i will guarantee that u will enjoy it :)  
**


	4. please read

i know its not a chapter but please read it... :)

I am so sorry everyone. I know some new ppl alerted and reviewed and much appreciated for that… but I have beennn soo busyy. Working 20 hours a week and trying to keep an average in all my subjects is hard soo I have to focus but holidays are coming soo don't fear Ill make sure that I update almost everyday and I am going on hols to melb in june after exams soo I should be able to update everyday then too.. sooo please wait patiently I hope its alright.. If u guys have any ideas for the story or if u want stuff on it just review or pm me and I'll get it and put it on the list soo I can add it on. maybe u want someone tortured or if u want something else... i might put all but for sure keep it for consideration :)

sorry about that again. i hate leaving people hanging soo yea just wait please. :)


End file.
